Trahison Involontaire
by Riki - sama
Summary: The GazettE : Kai&Aoi! Aoi est amoureux de Miyavi, mais celui-ci semble avoir trouvé l'élue de son cœur ailleurs, Kai saura-t-il le consoler ? One-shoot réécrit


_**Trahison involontaire**_

_**Résumé : Aoi est amoureux de Miyavi, mais celui-ci semble avoir trouvé « l'élue de son cœur » ailleurs, Kai saura-t-il le consoler ? Kai x Aoi The GazettE**_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE & Miyavi_

_**Couple(s) : **__Ruwa&Rei et surtout AOI & KAI_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Pour mes 1 AN d'écriture, j'ai décidé de réécrire toutes mes fics, celle-ci étant ma première je vous laisse le plaisir de la (re) découvrir ^^_

_J'ai tout laissé de la idée générale, j'ai juste réécris des passages important._

_Alors profitez en et bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle __Joyama Suguru, mais on me connaît plus sous le nom d'Aoi, un des deux guitaristes de « The GazettE », l'un des groupes de visual kei les plus connu au monde. Je suis un beau brun et j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de sex apple !_

_Je pensais que ça allait être encore une journée comme les autres mais…j'avais tord… et quelque part, encore heureux ! ____(^^)_

_…_

_Ah j'arrive enfin au local ! Quel soulagement ! J'attendais ce jour depuis très longtemps…Miyavi, LE Miyavi, va enfin revenir de sa tournée ! Il m'a tellement manqué…je l'aime beaucoup…vraiment beaucoup….J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai même une boule au ventre mais….ça va faire deux mois sans lui quoi ! _

_En plus comme on s'était fait un resto français hier … tout a mal passé, je sens encore les coquilles Saint Jacques…_

___« ____**Aoi : **____Salut les gars !_

___**Uruha : **____*sur les genoux de Reita, en sursaut*AU FEU !_

___**Reita : **____Aoi ! t'aurai pu faire gaffe … Bonjour, alors content? _

___**Aoi : **____Oui KRO! »_

_Ça faisait un peu près 8 mois que Reita a pu enfin sortir avec Uruha et faut dire que celui-ci ne s'en plaint pas ! ! ! J'aurai aimé qu'avec Miyavi ça fasse pareil…_

___« ____**Aoi :**____ Alors encore des troubles de sommeils? T'aurai pu y allait molo Reita! Ruwa est comme mon frère alors ne l'abime pas d'avantage!_

___**Uruha : **____Mais je, c'est pas ce que tu crois !…*rouge comme une tomate* je … je _

___**Ruki : **____C'est toi qui lui as défoncé le cul hier soir ?_

___**Ruki & Aoi : **____HA HA HA HA HA »_

_Ah ce bon vieux nain, le chanteur de mon groupe, je l'adore, surtout sa façon de tout balancer dans la tronche, c'est trop kawaii !_

_Par contre Kai l'a pas loupé hé hé. Il l'a claqué sur le cran._

___« ____**Ruki : **____AIIIIIE KAI ÇA FAIT MAAAAL! *s'est fait frapper par maman-Kai*_

___**Kai : **____Leur vie c'est privé, alors arrête tes bêtises! Et puis on doit reprendre les répèt' Ok?_

___**Ruki : **____Et bien non, Kai-san, aujourd'hui on attend Miya, il revient de sa tournée on va quand même pas gâcher sa journée, nan ?_

___**Kai :**____…feignasse ! »_

_En parlant de Miyavi, celui-ci débarque dans le local, en faisant beaucoup de bruits, comme d'habitude quoi !_

___« ____**Miyavi : **____GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYYYYYYYYYYY BODY !_

___**Tous : **____Ohayo !_

___**Ruki : **____Vas y mon poulet, raconte moi tout ! *se jette dans ses bras*_

___**Uruha : **____Ouais, que ce que t'as fais de beau ?_

___**Miyavi : **____Wooh, hé hé ! J'ai fais un truc génial, je crois que c'est la meilleure tournée que j'ai jamais eu !_

___**Aoi : **____ pourquoi ça ? *smile* »_

_Je me demande ce que c'est…j'espère aussi qu'il a pensé à moi *smile*._

___« ____**Miyavi : **____Bah euh, comment dire, disons que j'ai rencontré une fille…*tout rouge* »_

_Quoi… ?...Pas de panique Aoi, ça doit juste être une pauv' fille de passage, tout va bien…_

___« ____**Miyavi : **____Elle était la petite nouvelle du staff, c'est une coiffeuse…on s'était vraiment bien entendu et après … on a fini par coucher ensemble…mais, je me sentais bien avec elle…je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, enfin, je crois que je suis juste … amoureux *sourire béat* »_

_Non, tu mens tu peux pas…je…et moi ?_

___« ____**Ruki : **____Wouah putain !...je l'aurai jamais cru Miya-chan… elle est comment ? ? !_

___**Miyavi : **____Oh mais elle est très très très belle, petite, marrante et vraiment trop adorable ! Si vous aviez vu ces petits yeux de biche ! »_

_De pute de merde ouais, je parie que s'en ai encore une de plus avec de gros nibards ! _

___« ____**Uruha : **____Mais c'est que t'es gaga d'elle en plus XD !_

___**Miyavi : **____Ouais et…il y autre chose…elle est…enceinte…de moi, je vais devenir papa… … … dites quelque chose les gars !_

___**Reita : **____Bah____je… enfin… omedetto !_

___**Uruha : **____C'est assez surprenant mais, je suis d'accord avec Rei, omedetto !_

___**Ruki : **____C'est trop mignon, mon Miyavi devient adulte ! *fais son gamin*_

___**Kai : **____C'est génial ! J'aurai jamais cru que tu te rangerai enfin !_

___**Miyavi : **____Merci les gars ! Je suis content que vous le preniez bien *smile* »_

_Pourquoi je suis pas une fille moi, hein, bordel ? ! Ou plutôt…pourquoi je suis gay et amoureux d'un de mes potes ? Putain…mon cœur me fait si mal…ça me serre…j'ai mal au cran, ah merde je vais chialer. Non, pas devant lui…_

___« ____**Miyavi : **____C'est la meilleure nana avec laquelle j'ai couché c'était wouah, extra, en plus c'est une super suceuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Hé hé »_

_…Je vais dégueuler…Miyavi…espèce d'ordure ! Comment oses-tu parler de ça devant moi ? ? !...Mais Putain ! Pourquoi à chaque fois il faut que ça m'arrive ! Pourquoi à chaque fois quand je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un ça part en sucette ? … J'en ai marre…_

_J'ai mal…tellement mal…i-il en aime une autre…et une femme…je devrais arrêter de faire le con, après tout je trouverai jamais l'amour, je suis qu'un pauv' gay qui croit encore en l'amour sincère, je suis pathétique…je veux vomir, pleurer, crier…je veux m'en aller…je supporterai plus de le voir et surtout de l'écouter parler de…cette « chose »…_

___« ____**Kai : **____Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Aoi, t'as l'air tout pâle._

___**Aoi : **____Je … je me sens pas très bien, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes._

___**Miyavi : **____OK, mais reviens vite sinon tu va rater les détailles les plus croustillants! Ha ha !_

___**Aoi : **____OK »_

_Connard… __**« Les détailles les plus croustillant »**__ putain mais te fous pas de moi, tu me dégoute, j'ai déjà eu du mal pour résister à l'envie de pleurer et avoir l'air normal…il n'y a que Kai qui m'a percé…_

_…_

___Dans le local :_

___**« Kai : **____Bon je vais aller voir Aoi il avait pas l'air super bien, je reviens vite vous en faites pas!_

___**Ruki : **____Oki OKi ! »_

_…_

_Arrivé aux chiottes, j'ai dégueulé, puis tombé par terre et me suis mis à chialer comme jamais…je me suis recroquevillé contre le mur et n'ai pas bougé depuis…je pense à Miyavi…et il n'y a qu'une seule question dans ma tête en « Pourquoi ? »…méritais-je vraiment ça ? N'avais-je vraiment aucune chance ? Étais je aussi minable de croire au « grand amour » ?...Mais ça me fait si mal…je l'aimais…je l'aime encore…ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix, sa personne…lui tout simplement…_

_Je me dégoute…je suis qu'un pauv' PD…c'est dégueu' !_

_Pourquoi je suis pas comme tout le monde, hein ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas un employé stable dans un bureau, qui a une femme avec un bonnet E qui l'attend sagement à la maison et qui lui a fait de super gosses ? ! ...pfff…depuis toujours c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas comme les autres, j'aime le moi d'aujourd'hui mais je…j'en ai tellement marre de toutes ces difficultés, de tout ces obstacles…je voudrai juste trouver MA perle rare…Kamisama…est ce trop ?_

___« ____**Kai : **____Aoi t'es là…? ! »_

_K-Kai ? Mais que ce qu'il fiche ici ? Je relève doucement la tête mais dès qu'il voit mes yeux pleins de larmes il ne peut s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras, c'est son instinct de maman-poule…j'aime son odeur elle est tellement …apaisante…Une de ses mains caresse mes cheveux et l'autre mon dos…_

___« ____**Kai : **____Aoi…tu…enfin, c'est à cause de Miyavi ?_

___**Aoi : **____*s'écarquilla les yeux*Je…Mais que ce que tu raconte je… … oui… Comment tu le sais ?_

___**Kai : **____Je t'observe depuis un bon bout de temps…j'ai appris à te connaitre et…je sais que tu aime Miyavi…_

___**Aoi : **____… … … oui… »_

_C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à sortir, un simple petit « oui »…il a raison et…je vais tellement mal, j'ai besoin de me confier…en plus la nausée me reprend…_

___« ____**Kai : **____Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut l'accepter et laisser tomber…_

___**Aoi : **____non je…je pourrai jamais…il a emprisonné mon cœur et l'a détruit de ses propres mains… »_

_Je pleure encore…je suis tellement pathétique…_

___« ____**Kai : **____Aoi…je sais que c'est ni le moment ni le lieu de te le dire mais je…je t'aime… _

___**Aoi : **____Quoi ? ! »_

_Merde ! Cette fois je peux pas faire comme si de rien était, mon ventre se déchire faut vraiment que je dégueule !_

_Je cours rapidement vers la cuvette et vomis…tout…j'ai l'impression que mon petit déjeuner et le diner d'hier y est passé, putain j'ai mal !_

___« ____**Aoi : **____Kof Kof ! »_

_J'aperçois des gouttes de sang…ça sort de ma bouche ! Je re-vomis…mais cette fois que du sang…que ce qui m'arrive ? _

_Mes pieds ne veulent plus me soutenir, je tombe lourdement contre le sol, me cognant la tête contre quelque chose…j'entends des pas précipités de Kai, il essaye de faire en sorte que je reste éveiller….je crois qu'il pleure mais…mais mon esprit s'en va au pays de Morphée…bye bie…_

_…_

_J'ouvre les yeux…il y a une super bonne odeur qui flotte dans l'air, comment ça se fait ? Kai ?...Miyavi…oh non i-il va se marier…merde ! _

_Je me mets à sangloter comme une collégienne…je suis vraiment trop pathétique…j'ai un terrible mal de tête… mais, à la limite, tout le monde s'en fou…j'essaye d'étouffer mes sanglots dans l'oreiller …_

_Puis j'entends des pas et je sens qu'une personne s'assoit sur le bord du lit, me caressant les cheveux au passage…_

___**« Kai : **____Comment ça va Aoi ?_

___**Aoi : **____K-Kai j-je… _

___**Kai : **____Calme toi et parle normalement s'il te plait._

___**Aoi : **____oui »_

_J'essuie mes larmes et m'installe un peu près confortablement…j'ai quand même mal à la tête que s'est il passé ?_

___« ____**Kai : **____Tu veux savoir ce que s'est passé je pense ?_

___**Aoi : **____hm *en hochant la tête*_

___**Kai : **____Tu as fais une indigestion à cause de resto français d'hier, en plus de ça, tu as trop stressé ces derniers temps et c'est ce qui a provoqué « ça »…tu dois avaler des antibiotiques mon pauvre ! HA HA._

___**Aoi : **____Hey ! C'est pas drôle !_

___**Kai : **____Ha ha ha, si ! *smile*…Aoi…_

___**Aoi : **____Kai…pour ta déclaration d'hier je…*fit-il en rougissant un peu*_

___**Kai : **____Aoi je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faut…J'aurai préféré te faire ma déclaration dans un autre endroit et d'autres circonstances mais j'ai pas pu supporter te voir comme ça…_

___**Aoi : **____A la fin de la journée…_

___**Kai : **____hein?_

___**Aoi : …**____Je te dirais ma réponse à la fin de la journée alors…reste avec moi… »_

_Je sais pas vraiment ce qui me prend…j'étais amoureux de Miyavi et je le suis encore…enfin je crois…mais…ce qui est sur c'est que pour l'instant j'ai besoin de toi, Kai…_

___« ____**Kai : **____d-d'accord… je te ramènerai ton plateau télé dans dix minutes OK ?*happy smile* »_

_Que ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je suis amoureux de Miyavi, qui me déclare qu'il est avec une gonzesse enceinte puis Kai qui s'inquiète pour moi, qui m'avoue qu'il m'aime et moi qui…qui accepte qu'il reste et qui lui dit qu'il donnera sa réponse ce soir….dois je y voir un signe ? Je peux quand même pas tomber amoureux de Kai en un claquement de doigts ?_

_Kai revient de la cuisine avec un joli plateau soigneusement décoré avec plein de bonnes choses dessus et…avec une petite boite blanche…je fais pas confiance à cette chose là moi !_

___« ____**Aoi : **____C'est quoi ça ?_

___**Kai : **____T'es médoc' Aoi-chan!*smile colgate*_

___**Aoi : **____J'en veux pas de ces cochonneries ! On sait pas qui a fourré quoi dedans ! *tire la langue*_

___**Kai : **____*inquiet*Aoi, c'est pour ton bien! _

___**Aoi : **____Je te dis que j'en voulais pas c'est trop dégeu' ses truc là!_

___**Kai : **____Aoi-chan, on te demande pas vraiment ton avis! Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas les manger toi même… je peux t'aider *fit-il avec un sourire pervers* »_

_Kai pose le plateau sur la table basse, devant la télé. Ouvre la petite boite et en sort les médicaments et…en met un dans sa bouche ! Mais que ce qu'il fout ? ! Il s'installe à califourchon sur moi…et avec son sourire…pervers…et m'embrasse…_

_Wouah putain mais quelle pelle ! Sa langue est tellement hmmm…si douce, si souple, qui va partout en plus c'est haaaah…_

_Au bout d'un moment notre échange cesse, ses lèvres se décollent des miennes, son parfum s'en va…merde ! Ce salop de colgate-man m'a fourré le médicament dans le bec !_

___**« Aoi : **____*dit en rougissant* T-Tu sais que je dois te donner ma réponse que se soir, e-et t-tu m'as mis ce pauv' médoc dans la bouche ! !_

___**Kai : **____Oui, mais ça m'empêche pas de profiter de toi pendant ce temps… de plus ça fait un moment que je rêvais d'embrasser quelqu'un avec un piercing à cette endroit…ça fait un drôle d'effet … »_

_Son pouce se pose tout doucement sur mes lèvres, sur mon piercing surtout …il est vraiment doux, j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais…mais je veux être dans ses bras…comment je peux oublier Miyavi aussi vite ?...Kai…Kai…_

_Je me laisse aller et soupire puis pousse des gémissements explicites…mais je dois me reprendre en main ! Je ne le laisserai pas m'avoir aussi facilement ! _

___« ____**Aoi : **____Q-Quel drôle d'effet ? ! …TOUTES les personnes qui ont essayé ne s'en sont jamais plaint!_

___**Kai : **____T'aurai pas du dire ça Aoi…tu me donne envie.*hentai no smiiiiile !*_

___**Aoi : **____Aurais-tu l'intention de violer un malade cloitrer au lit? *ton ironique*_

___**Kai : **____Tu me cherche!_

___**Aoi : **____Eh bah ouais! Personne ne dit que ça fait bizarre de me rouler une pèle d'abord ! _

___**Kai : **____Je n'ai pas dis que c'était bizarre chéri, juste que ça faisait un drôle d'effet._

___**Aoi : **____Et depuis quand je suis ton chéri aussi, mon cher Kai ?_

___**Kai : **____Depuis maintenant ! _

___**Aoi : **____Tu te prends pour qui hein ? Ha ha_

___**Kai : **____Pour __ton ____dieu._

___**Aoi : **____M-mais *rougit*…Sale __Uke____ va !_

___**Kai : **____Quoi ? ! T'aurai jamais du dire ça l'ancêtre ! »_

_Dans un excès de fausse colère, mon petit Kai se jette sur moi attaquant sauvagement mes lèvres et…j'aime ça…hah, sa langue, elle m'avait manqué la coquine…je suis sur que Mini-Aoi (sa banane pour les incultes ^^) apprécierai aussi, oh il vient de se réveiller en plus…je crois qu'on a plus le choix, faudra finir en beauté maintenant !_

_Ses mains commencent à se promener sur mon corps…_

___« ____**Aoi : **____HA..Aaaaah »_

_Merde je … c'est …mmmh…j'arrête pas de gémir, ses mains sont trop baladeuses ! hah Non Kai-chan pose pas ta main sur Mini-Aoi il va monter vers le ciel si tu continu !_

___**« Aoi : **____K-Kai AAhh! T-tu, huun, arrête…_

___**Kai : **____C'est pas ce que dis ta « majestueuse saucisse »…je la sens tendu dis donc …Aoi…Je te veux là ! Tout de suite !_

_Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et l'enlève doucement. Puis sa bouche recommence à « explorer » la mienne mais au final, il préfère descendre sur mon cou, me laissant des traces rouge et violettes…ahhh…c'est un vrai vampire, il va jusqu'à me planter des croc dans le cou ! Je le savais pas si active, le petit Kai…ahhh il descend plus bas, sur mon torse, ses coups de langues vont m'envoyer au septième ciel avant l'heure ! Et en plus de cela il m'arrache des gémissements…très consentants._

___« ____**Aoi : **____K-Kaai…aaaaah !...ouii…continu!_

___**Kai **____**: **____Avec plaisir Darling … »_

_Kai recommença à caresser le tissu qui le séparait de mon sexe, j'haletais comme un malade, alors doucement il l'enleva…Mini-Aoi était déjà gonflé et Kai ne s'était pas fait prier pour commencer à jouer avec…ahha le tripote pas comme ça, passe aux choses sérieuse Kaaai !_

_Comme si il avait entendu ma prière, il prend le Mini-Aoi dans sa bouche et commence de loooong va et vient._

___« ____**Aoi : **____AH hah, Kaaaai ….p-plus vite ! »_

_Il relève la tête et me regarde avec des yeux rieurs…____[ __qu'ils sont beaux ____(*_*)____]…__pour ensuite me mordre le bout du Mini-Aoi ! ce qui me fait pousser un cri de douleur._

___« ____**Kai : **____Désolé hah, c'était trop tentant ! »_

_Toujours avec son sourire pervers celui là !...il va me faire jouir avant l'heure ! _

___« ____**Aoi : **____Plus…vite … K-kaaaai…hah !_

___**Kai : …**____Comme tu veux… »_

_Il va de plus en plus vite, je gémis encore et encore … j'en pleurerai presque, c'est trop beau… Kai redouble de vitesse… et je ne peu plus m'empêcher de me vider dans sa bouche… Et merde…je l'ai éclaboussé, il est tout sale !... … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de dire une réplique cochonne d'un film porno ?_

___« ____**Kai : **____T'es vraiment bon *rouge*_

___**Aoi : **____Kai c'est la 1____ère____ fois que tu le fait avec un mec?_

___**Kai : **____O-oui_

___**Aoi : **____T-u…T'es vachement doué! *encore plus rouge que Kai*_

___**Kai : **____Attend t'as pas encore tout vu. »_

_Il m'embrasse rapidement et s'attaque déjà à mon intimité, et enfonce son doigt ! Aiiie ! ça fait toujours aussi mal !_

_En voyant ma grimasse, Kai ralentit un peu son « doigtage »_

___« ____**Kai : **____Aoi, ça va, tu veux que j'arrête ?_

___**Aoi : **____N-non, continu ! »_

_Il hoche la tête et d'un mouvement gracieux place deux autres doigts en moi…mais ça fait un mal de chien p*tain ! (depuis quand je censure ?)_

_Il revient m'embrasser, tandis que ces doigts ne se gênent pas pour parcourir tout le territoire qui leur est offert, ils sont long en plus…_

___« ____**Aoi : **____*arrêtant le baiser* hmmm ah oui Kai._

___**Kai : **____Aoi-chan ?_

___**Aoi : **____Ou-oui… han !_

___**Kai : **____ça te dis de passer à la vitesse supérieur ?_

___**Aoi : **____oui ! »_

_Kai sent que je suis prêt, il enlève son pantalon et son boxer puis me pénètre doucement._

___« ____**Kai : **____D-désolé-é …A-aoi …c'est …. Hmf_

___**Aoi : **____T'en … fais paAAAAAAAAs K-Kai j-je….vais tenir le coup! Ah ! »_

_Après quelques temps je m'étais habitué à la douleur, alors maintenant c'est plus que du plaisir oh ouiiii ! Il me donne des coups si fort, si rapide que je…hah j'arrête pas de pousser des gémissements et ça l'amuse en plus !_

___« ____**Aoi : **____hah oui !_

___**Kai : **____T'as l'air d'aimer ça, Aoi-chan._

___**Aoi : **____bien sur…que oui !...hah…tout ce qui vient de toi, __je l'aime____ ! »_

_Il s'arrête, puis me regarde avec des joues rouges et les yeux pétillant et redouble d'intensité dans ses coups, me faisant encore plus gémir et se lâche…il retombe doucement à coté de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, il est trop mignon._

___« ____**Kai : **____Alors … hhh c'était …comment *dit-il totalement essoufflé*_

___**Aoi : **____C'était…parfait Kai!...__je t'aime…_

___**Kai : **__me too____ Aoi-chan *smile*_

_**NYAPPY END ! ! !**_

_**PS : Pour l'histoire de la cuisine française, fallait bien trouver un truc et étant donén que je suis pas raciste il n'y avait que cette solution là ^^, mais j'ai rien contre la cuisine française ^^  
**_


End file.
